Safety First
by SwatsALot
Summary: Cash and Sasha are allowing their whirlwind romance to get a little out of hand and Julian, being the proactive vampire he is, isn't going to stand by and just watch the madness unfold. Spanking is prevalent in this story, it's just the way I am.


Disclaimer: Even though this is one of my all-time favorite shows, I don't own it.

Safety First

"Shhhh!" Her stage whisper was barely even that and she couldn't help but start giggling, "You'll wake him up!"

"So-who cares!" Intoxication made him feel a hell of a lot bolder than he would under normal circumstances and he stumbled across the threshold of the back door to follow her into the house.

"Mmmmmm..you smell so good-" She buried her nose into the nape of his neck, inhaling his manly musk which had a pleasant scent, her arms wrapping around his torso and the tops of his shoulders.

"You smell better.." His canine molars grew down, extending into razor sharp points, at the delicious aroma of the warm blood cursing through her veins that filled his nostrils.

Her head rolled back, feeling him kiss and lick his way up the right side of her satiny soft neck. "We shouldn't.." The words were breathed with no conviction at all and she sighed halfway through.

"Nope.." He lifted her up into his arms and off the floor.

"This is a-a bad idea.." Her lips hovered above his and then she initiated first contact, in her inebriated state she was bolder and more forward than usual.

"Probably.." He didn't mind this new side to her at all and sat her down on a counter so that he could remove his leather jacket first and then hers.

She lightly ran her hands up and down his arms and biceps, feeling the toned muscles beneath the skin, her arousal growing.

His sensitive nose picked up the pheromones and soon his shirt joined the jackets on the kitchen floor and he began to work on removing her blouse next.

Wiggling on her bottom, she scooted closer to him, wrapping her shapely, lean legs around him.

"Too many damn snaps.." he growled with impatience.

"I can think of worse things than a ripped shirt," she looked at him lustfully.

Around his fangs a smile formed big and wide. He was just about to claw at the thin material and tear it right off of her when a pointedly cleared throat got his, and her, attention.

Another fit of giggles hit her and she bit her bottom lip to try to regain control.

"Sasha, let Cash go and get down."

"Do I have to?" she unwrapped her legs from around the young man without waiting for the inevitable answer and slithered her way down, with his help, to the floor.

"Julian we weren't-"

"You, stop talking," Julian ordered Cash, "And you-stop rubbing against him Sasha and go to your room."

Sasha put on a familiar, unhappy face, drunk but still conscious enough to know how she hated to be "bossed" around. "Uncle Julian, I am not a little girl."

"You could have fooled me-and where I am concerned you know exactly where I stand on that issue-I will not tell you again."

"Fine..I'll see you later?" She tugged Cash closer and kissed his mouth hard, her tongue invading the warmth inside before she finally broke away.

Julian folded his arms, his eyes narrowed.

Turning around Sasha's triumphant smirk lost some of its metal when she saw her uncle's black eye grow even darker, a bad sign from the normally emotionless vampire.

"Going, going," she hurried to say and then picked up her jacket. Having to walk past Julian to leave the kitchen Sasha angled her body to avoid his as much as possible.

The old vampire growled softly at her and her innate reaction was to whimper and glance up at him with big eyes; what she saw in his made her shiver and she raced on by before his patience wore any thinner.

Silently Cash retrieved both his shirt and jacket once Sasha had left his side, slipping them on. Before he realized it though, Julian was standing in front of him, staring at him.

He blinked and instinctually took a step back but the counter behind him didn't let him get very far.

"What did I tell you just the other day?"

"I..we just-it wasn't.."

"You defied my orders, again, you helped her to disobey my rules, and both of you apparently decided to drown yourselves in alcohol to top it all."

"We're not children Julian-we can.."

Julian snorted, "Even when you are sober that doesn't work on me." The elder vampire gripped the younger and yanked him across the floor, "Get to bed and sleep this off. We will talk in the morning."

Cash hesitated, "Julian.."

"I will not repeat myself."

That was all Cash needed to hear and one second later Julian was standing along in his kitchen.

"I'm getting too old for this." Julian knew what Archon would soon have to say about the whole matter and he chuckled to himself, "Always has to be right, the sanctimonious foggie.."


End file.
